Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, such as a liquid crystal display device and the like, configured by having a flexible printed circuit in a housing, and to the flexible printed circuit.
Description of the Background Art
There is a case in which electronic equipment, such as a liquid crystal display device, a notebook type portable computer, and the like, has flexible printed circuits (FPC; Flexible Printed Circuits) therein in order to become implementable to reduce in size. As this type of electronic equipment, for example, a disclosure is made of a base unit on which a keyboard of a portable computer in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-154038 (1995) is mounted.
The base unit has a box-like housing which houses a rigid circuit board on which various kinds of circuit components are mounted, and a plurality of functional components, such as a flexible disk drive and a hard disk drive, in an integrated manner. Moreover, the circuit board and the functional components are electrically connected to each other via the FPC.
In a configuration of electronic equipment such as the base unit described above, for example, in a case where a housing is formed of a nonconductive resin, an occurrence of ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) at an outside causes a charge induced in an inner wall of the housing to be charged up. The charge dielectrically breaks down a space between the charge and an FPC when exceeding a constant amount of charge, to flow into wiring and the like on the FPC as a current. At this state, there has been a case in which an abnormal voltage is applied to, or an abnormal current flows through a TFT panel and various sensors electrically connected to the FPC, or an IC and the like on a control board, causing a destruction thereof.
Further, there have been problems in which signal wiring on the FPC has an electromagnetic effect from an outside of the housing, and EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) emitted from wiring of the FPC is emitted to an outside world as it is to give an adverse effect to external equipment and the like.